Midnight and Champange
by Hyatt Insomnia
Summary: Ryou comes home to a very special surprise. Malik/Ryou fluff, AU. For Ani-Coolgirl


Midnight and Champagne   
Rated PG-13  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh; I am simply borrowing it.  
Story contains fluff, fluff and fluff…oh and shonen-ai too! AU and the characters are probably out of character…well...at least Malik is.  
This story is for Ani-Coolgirl because I promised her a Malik/Ryou scene in "Without End" then cut the couple out, so instead of a fluff filled chapter, you get a fluff filled one shot.  
The cool Egyptian wind brushed faintly against Ryou's pale cheeks sending strands of his flawless silver hair into its hardly existent breeze. He shivered pulling his jacket closer to his body. It was the middle of the night, on a night in which it was a little cooler then normal, a night in which he would prefer to be in his boyfriends apartment snuggled up to none other then his boyfriend, Malik. Of course that wouldn't be happening because for some unknown reason Malik needed the house cleared out until about midnight.   
  
A groan escaped the boy's lips as he looked down at his watch. It was only ten thirty and far too early for him to be heading home at that current time. Spending the night out in the neighborhood only reminded him exactly how unlike Japan Egypt was. He missed Japan dearly. It had become such a comfortable home to him. He had friends there, but he had Malik here and no matter how much Ryou tried to pursue the sun kissed boy he refused to leave his homeland. His friends understood and told them to visit them at anytime.  
  
He was happy in Egypt most of the time. Not that he actually cared too much for the surroundings; however, he did very much enjoy the company of Malik, when he was allowed to enjoy his company that is. He gave his watch another glance; only six minutes had passed by since the last time he checked.  
  
It was only ten thirty-six and Ryou found himself becoming more then a little bit sleepy. An hour and a half was far too long for him to stay up, he decided, and figured whatever it was that Malik was doing he wouldn't mind if Ryou just slept in their room or on the couch. He would, after all, be out of the way at least.  
  
Giving his conclusions, Ryou headed back to the place that he had learned to call home. It took him another fifteen minutes to get back there. When he finally did he was beyond exhausted. He fumbled for the keys inside of his coat pocket, clumsily sticking them into the door and with much effort unlocking the apparently already unlocked door. He sighed at that which he hadn't been so tired so he could've at least checked if it was locked or not.  
  
He walked into the house, noting the strange lack of light aside from three candles set on an end table. "How odd…" he muttered to himself, blinking a bit as he approached the stated end table. On top of the end table was a note written in what could be mistaken for Malik's handwriting if hadn't been so neat. Then again he and Malik where the only ones living in the house, so it had to be Malik's writing.  
  
Sleepily, Ryou picked up the note and read aloud to himself, "Ryou – when you get this, blow out the candles and head to the bedroom – Love, Malik." His nose scrunched as he folded the note back up before blowing out the candles as it said. "Malik is so odd sometimes," he said to himself, letting his weariness blind him to the fact that Malik was mostly likely planning something romantic. It was one of the many wonders of lack of sleep.  
  
Without another thought, he headed to the room. Not without running into various corners of various pieces of furniture that always seemed to go out of their way and cause you to run into them when the lights where out.   
  
Outside of the door he stopped, a thoughtful look appearing over his face. He could smell a very sweet smell coming from inside of the room. He knew the smell very well. It was one that he had grown to love living in Japan for so long. The smell was indeed that of Sakura blossoms, his favorite scent in the world.  
  
"How very strange…" Ryou frowned slightly, finding himself missing Japan more then he had before. He noted, once again, that there was another scent that accompanied that of the sweet scented blossoms; a very easy one to pick out too. It was the soft smell of freshly opened bottle of champagne.  
  
That was the first time he really wondered exactly what it was that Malik needed him out of the house for. He sighed and turned the knob of the door, as it opened a full on rush of the two combined smells filled his senses along with the dim light of dozens of candles.  
  
The room, strange as it may be, was covered in a light blanket of scattered Sakura blossoms. The faint light of the candles brightened each and every fallen buds creating an effect much like that of fireflies. One of the end tables from their living room had been pulled in and covered with a silk sheet in which the blossoms where also scattered over. Atop of the table was a bucket of ice with an opened bottle of champagne and two half-full glasses at its side.  
  
"You're early home early," he heard the familiar raspy voice flood into his ears, and could not help but sigh in contentment. He was so amazed, at that moment by everything the blonde had done. He leant back into the welcoming arms he knew where behind him, letting his eyes slip close.  
  
"I got tired," a faint smile made it's way to his face. He heard Malik chuckle, the small vibrations tickling his back as he did so. It was hushed when they boy pressed his lips against the creamy skin of Ryou's cheek in a subtle kiss.  
  
He ran his hands down the side of the silver-haired boys arms, sliding the jacket off as they went, leaving a well-known tingle on his skin and butterflies in his stomach. Malik took the frail hands into his own before leading him deep into the bedroom, and onto the bed itself.  
  
The cool exterior glass caused Ryou to shiver as he took it from Malik's grasp. His sparkling russet eyes looked into his own glass, then up at Malik who sipped from his glass contently. He watched the light yellow tinted bubbly substance poured from the glass and past the two plush lips, flowing into the other's mouth. He became entranced by it. He frowned wondering why Malik had planned all of this. Getting what looked like hundreds of thousands of tiny blossoms into the room from Japan to Egypt could not have been easy.  
  
In a strange realization he dropped his own glass, not bothered by the content, which spilled on the side of the bed and dripped down onto the floor. His hands cupped Malik's face on both sides, drawing him closer as he gazed into those soft lavender eyes. He was the only person that they bore such a kind, gentle nature to. He was happy for that.  
  
As Malik's very own glass of wine dropped to the floor Ryou found his way to his lover's lips, capturing them in a amorous kiss, closed mouth, slow and full of nothing but the devotion he had for the boy. His thumb was gently massaging the side of Malik's face as he found himself sinking deeper into the kiss, his breath held deep within his lungs afraid that if he let it escape that this moment would end and be lost forever; his eyes blissfully squeezed shut.  
  
He savored the bittersweet taste that the champagne left over, and another taste that could only be described of the taste of Malik. It was something that only that one person held; something so unique that another living being could never duplicate it in a thousand years. It was something spicy, like nutmeg, and sweet that held the same sun kissed sensation that everything else about the Egyptian held.   
  
Alas even the finest of things must end sometimes. Reluctantly Ryou pulled away, his soft coffee eyes opening as he rested his forehead against that of Malik's. He couldn't help but let a smile creep it's way to his lips before whispering something he had never said to the boy before. "I love you," he whispered, and they felt so perfect to say.   
  
His heart fluttered as he saw the Egyptian smile one of the few non-mischievous smiles in his lifetime. Instead of saying what words could simple not express he closed the small gap between them for their second of many kisses that night; something special full of love and champagne. 


End file.
